


We're Alright

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Durin Love, Gen, Reunion, happy mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: Dis arrives home to Erebor.





	We're Alright

If there is one thing Thorin is afraid of, it’s his sister. Dis was headstrong and didn’t take shit from anyone, but she was also kind and would do anything for her family which is what Thorin was most afraid of.

He had yet to tell her of the events that had transpired these past months. The last letter he had had sent had been in Rivendell and the one who got back expressed the fact that she wasn’t too pleased that they had been captured by trolls. She was definitely not going to like what he had to tell her.

“Uncle!”

Thorin stops his trek to turn to his nephew. He waits for Kili to catch up to him. The war had ended and it did cost the Line of Durin. Fili had lost an eye and now had a permanent limp and could not walk without aid. Kili could no longer do any strenuous activity because of his breathing problem that was caused by Bolg’s blade. Thorin had two of those problems (permanent limp and problems with breathing) but he was glad to have had survived.

“Amad just arrived,” Kili says And Thorin has to hold back the groan that is itching to escape.

“She’s going to kill me,” Thorin says as they continue their trek.

“Don’t worry uncle,” Kili says, throwing his arm around his uncles neck, “she’s going to kill us all.”

-

Thorin winces as a hand grips his ear.

Kili, the lucky bugger, was not the closest to Dis resulting in him not getting his ear pulled unlike his brother and uncle.

As soon as Dis saw them, she immediately pulled them into a hug and after that, glared at Thorin until he told her what had happened. She did not want to wait. She wanted to know exactly why her brother and son were limping and why Fili was missing an eye. She was obviously not pleased.

“First off, you all got captured by trolls because someone’s sons your nephews were doing who knows what! Probably smoking some random weed,” Dis starts, glaring at Thorin.

“Then your company decides to bathe in a damn fountain in a house of elves no less!”

“They didn’t care!” Fili interrupts and he winces as Dis yanks on his ear.

“-then you decide to take on Azog on your own and almost got killed and would’ve got killed if it hadn’t been for Bilbo,” Dis starts again and Thorin winces.

His ear was starting to throb.

“And then to top it all off, you almost killed a hobbit! Your One if I’m not mistaken! You almost got my boys killed and yourself killed multiple times Thorin! Do you know how much pain that would have brought me had I come back here to find that the only family i have left is buried in a tomb?” Dis asks and at the end, Thorin can hear her voice wavering.

The grip on his ear loosens and Kili joins Fili and Thorin to pull her into a hug.

Thorin had not really thought about it if he was being honest but now that she pointed it out, he hated himself.

Had they not survived, she would’ve had no one left. First they lost their mother in the dragon’s fire, then their brother, father, and grandfather at Moria, and then she lost her one. Had they not survived, he didn’t think her heart would be able to handle it.

“I am sorry, namad. I did not think about the pain it would’ve caused you. You’ve already lost so much,” Thorin tells her as she lets out a sob.

“You are the only ones I have left. I can’t lose you too,” she tells him and that causes their grips to tighten.

“We’re not going anywhere amad. We promise.”


End file.
